The Full Moon
by AnimeVampireGirl
Summary: NaruSasuSakuKaka Sorry no NaruSasuIt was already a good night can it be more than that.....


One night in a full moon, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were looking around for Kakashi-sensei in the forest. Sakura jumped on top of one of the branches in a tree to see better, then something grabbed her from her waist. She was about to scream but then its hand grabbed her mouth before she could do anything.

"Sakura, calm down it's me, Kakashi."Sakura was surprised when she heard his voice. Then unexpected Kakashi kissed Sakura.

"Wh-what are you doing sensei?" Sakura said, while she was frightened, scared and confused.

"I need you Sakura, do you need me?" She stared at he's mix eyes and started to blush, without saying anything she kissed him.

It felt like hours when they kissed, but Kakashi broke the kiss and laid her on the soft grass. Kakashi unzipped Sakura's dress, and saw her without an under shirt on. Then Sakura took off the mask on his face. "Sensei!" Sakura yelled out loud just to get attention.

Then back where Sasuke and Naruto wore they could sense Kakashi near by, and they herd Sakura yelling out sensei, so they followed the sent of Kakashi to his location.

They went where Sakura and Kakashi wore, and they were totally shocked when they saw Kakashi on top of Sakura. "Hum...sensei...what are you doing...with Sakura?" Naruto and Sasuke said confused. "Alright...Naruto, Sasuke, this is your new mission." Kakashi said with a grin on his face. "What? This is your new mission, that's what Kakashi told you guys." Sakura said bushing at both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright, I'll do it." Sasuke said getting down on the grass, about to kiss Sakura.

"I'll do it too. If... I mostly get Sakura." Sasuke hit Naruto when he got onto the grass. Sakura and Sasuke were french kissing, while Naruto and Kakashi french kissed also.

Sasuke took off his shorts and boxers, and shoved Sakura's head down where his dick was. Sakura kept on moaning and kicking when Sasuke did this to her. But why was Sasuke doing this?

Anyway Kakashi took off his black Jounin pants and Naruto took off his orange pants. And then without saying anything Kakashi slammed into Naruto. " Arrgg!" Naruto started to yell out loud with an echo. "Keep...it down...Naruto." Sakura said after sucking Sasuke's dick.

Then Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and he slammed into her. She moaned with every thrust, but she felt better when she whispered his name to herself. Then Naruto and Kakashi finished fucking each other and came to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke didn't want to finish so he kept on going faster and faster, until his body climaxed and he fell right next to Sakura. "I'll take Sasuke back to his apartment, he's done enough here." Kakashi said with a grin on his face.

"Well... it's just you and me now Sakura." Naruto said while laughing. "Na...now it's just you. I'm going to see if Sasuke made it home alright."

But Naruto's hands were on her shoulders. Then he kissed her on the lips, the he went lower and lower until he reached her legs. "Naruto wait I..." Then Naruto found the target he's been looking for since Sakura has been on his team cell. Sakura kept on moaning, and his hand reached up to her breasts and grabbed them. "Please stop Naruto!"

Then he stopped and grabbed her waist and slammed into her.

"Mmm, Naruto... please stop... please!" But he didn't, he kept on going and going until his body came to a close. Then Sakura kicked him off of her, she got back her dress, zipped it up, and ran to Sasuke's apartment.

Sakura made it to his house and knocked on his door. "Sasuke are you alright? Yeah come on in Kakashi's in here also...Oh yeah!" Sakura was confused when she heard Sasuke saying that really loud. So she just walked in and saw Kakashi's clothes and Sasuke's clothes on the ground, then Sakura saw them on Sasuke's bed having sex.

Oh my god, why in the world would Kakashi and Sasuke have sex?

"Come join us Sakura, let's have fun tonight. Na I'm going to go home, okay?" Then before she left the room Sasuke grabbed her a brought her to his bed, with Kakashi inside the blankets.

Then when Sasuke laid Sakura on the bed, then they french kissed. Sasuke was trying to make Kakashi jealous by having Sakura in his hands and loving her more like he did to Kakashi.

"Sas-Sasuke please let me help you restore your clan." Sakura said starting to cry, from the pain in her pussy from all the connection Naruto and Sasuke gave her.

"Please don't cry Sakura. And you are, you're going to help restore my clan." Sasuke holding Sakura tighter and tighter until she couldn't taste air inside her mouth.

Then Kakashi crawled to Sasuke and Sakura, trying to pull Sakura away form Sasuke to have her more than him. "Alright! Kakashi, Sasuke, stop fighting over me, okay?" They stared at each other, then they stared at Sakura. "Sakura I think we should have you at the same time." Kakashi said with a grin on his face. "Alright Kakashi... lets do it."

Sasuke's lips were touching Sakura while Kakashi was going lower and lower on Sakura's body, until he reached the target between her legs and started to lick it deeply.

Sakura kept on moaning and Sasuke was kissing her hard, until she felt Kakashi slamming into her. Sasuke was feeling her sweat on her body going on his. Many minuets past by but Kakashi was still inside her. Then Sasuke kicked Kakashi head, so that he can moved.

And he did, then Kakashi crawled up to Sakura to let her know who's boss here. So Kakashi stated to lick her nipples until he made them red. Sakura couldn't hold on much longer, until Sasuke slammed into her again.

Then after 30 minuets of feeling pressure inside her body, her eyes began to close. "Kakashi... Sasuke... please stop, and set the alarm. After that Sasuke and Kakashi slept right next to Sakura, with her in the middle. That night for them will never change their lives.


End file.
